Strange Love
by atsume
Summary: Okay, please don't hate me for this. Kagura and Inuyasha...Together!Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Atsume: Hi everyone! Well, this story is going to be just a little different; hold the little.

Faith: Yeah, Inuyasha and, I'm not going to spoil it for ya

Sesshomaru: On with it! (Growl)

Atsume: Sheesh! Okay!

Strange Love

Chapter 1

It was dark and damp in the celler where Kagura was being kept. She couldn't help but feel resentful towards her master.

Flashback:

"Naraku, I told you, Inuyasha and his comrades are getting stronger, it's difficult just keeping up with them!" Kagura yelled at her keeper. "If that is so you may just go back inside of me." He sent back coolly, he gave her the serious creeps.

"Is that what you want? Or would you like to go train in the dungeon?" he asked this with so much controlled malice, it sent shivers up her spine. He looked at her expectantly.

'How am I supposed to answer this? I'd hate to do both!' she thought. "I'll train" she said with a little bit of courage in her voice.

"Good, go to the celler and I'll send you something down. And Kagura…." He paused. "Yes?" she asked with much uncertainty. "If you fail me, you **will** go back into me." He warned her. She couldn't help but cringe at his words; she would have to train, **hard**!

End Flashback

So here she was, locked up in this gross, cold basement, waiting for some strong demon to come and attack her. A flash of light caught her attention for the ninth time. She was growing extremely curious as to what that light was.

**_Flash_**… Okay, she was going insane now. She decided to check it out even if it was a trap. She looked into the hole; it was big enough to fit into.

**_Flash_**… 'Oh my gosh!' she could see the outside world above her. The flashing was created by a small pond by a strange looking set of clothes.

'Hmm… I wonder who these belong to.' Her eyes widened in realization when she remembered Inuyasha's wench.

She dropped the clothes and sniffed around. She picked up on that beautiful scent of jasmine and sakura blossom and ran toward it.

'Maybe they can help me!' she thought, 'But then again, I'm their enemy.' She stopped running and fell back onto the soft grass, sighing. 'Nobody will help me; Naraku's made sure I have no one to run to.'

" Damn him!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard her. She lay back down singing a song that she once heard Kagome sing:

Rescue me 

or take me in your arms 

Rescue me 

I want your tender charms 

cause I'ma lonely and 

i'm blue 

I need you 

and your love too 

c'mon and rescue me 

She heard a rustle in the bushes and she decided to just keep singing. 'Who cares if it kills me? It's better than being sucked back into that asshole, Naraku!'

And with that thought she blocked out everything around her and all that mattered was finishing the song.

rescue me

c'mon and take my heart, take your love

and conquer every part

cause imma lonely

and i'm blue

i need you

and your love too

c'mon and rescue

mec'mon baby and rescue me

c'mon baby and rescue me

cause i needja needja by my side

can't you see that i'm lonely?

rescue me

or take me in your arms

rescue me

i want your tender charms

cause i'm a lonely

and I'm blue

i need you, and your love too

c'mon on and rescue me

c'mon baby

take me baby

hold me baby

love me baby

can't you see that i need you baby?

can't you see that i'm lonely?

rescue me

c'mon and take my hand

c'mon baby and be my man

cause i love you

cause i want you

can't you see that i'm lonely?

mhm, mhm, mhm, mhm

take me baby, (take me baby)

love me baby, (love me baby)

need me baby, (need me baby)

mhm, mhm, mhm

can't you see that i'm lonely baby?

rescue me

rescue me

mhm, mhm, mhm

"That was beautiful, but what are you doing way out here Kagura?" She jumped at the sound of Kagome's voice, expecting to be blown to smithereens. She tensed when she heard Inuyasha's footsteps coming faster and closer.

She couldn't help but turn around and stare at the soaking wet hanyou before her. She was kind of ticked when she saw the strange cloth around his waist.

' What am I thinking! They're enemy's not objects to stare at!' She took this chance to stand up, but was halted when Inuyasha grabbed her by the neck.

"Give me one good reason not to just choke you to death right now, Kagura!" he yelled just a little too loud for her comfort. She winced at hearing his harsh words.

She decided to just ignore him, which she could tell was pissing him off considerably. She hated the thought of everybody on this pathetic land hating her. She might have lived through it up until now, but she was tired of not having anybody to confide in, not having anybody tell her that everything would be alright.

'If only you could kill me quickly and painlessly.'

"Inuyasha… Please kill me, now." She said quietly, hoping he would comply without any hesitation. But he simply looked at her awestruck. Then he quickly masked it with that stupid smirk of his.

She couldn't help but notice how stupid and funny he looked when he did that. "Why should I? I should just make you suffer!"

Okay, he was really looking for a fight with her today! 'How dare he ask me to explain myself when he's holding me in this way! Okay, just stay calm. You just have to stay calm. Yes, quiet and calm. That will tick him off enough to kill me.'

"I will not explain myself, Inuyasha." This seemed to really piss him off. But, what was this look he gave to her? She could have sworn it was soft!

"Kagura, why do you want to die? Is Naraku really so evil as to hurt and threaten a part of himself?" he asked so softly that even she had to strain her ears to hear.

"Worse." She answered even softer. She saw his eyes grow wide at this and knew he had caught that last word.

She was amazed when he decided to lower her back to her feet. "I'm not going to kill someone who can help me get Naraku. But I will let you go when he's dead." He told her loud enough to let Kagome hear his words. Kagome nodded and made a sound of consent, so Inuyasha picked Kagura up bridal style and carried her to the hot springs.

Later That Day

At first, she had been at a loss for words, but now, she could probably cause the whole continent of Europe to crack and separate because of her talking! Inuyasha had to watch and make sure that Kagura didn't make any moves on Kagome while she helped her get that strange fragrance medicine into and out of her hair.

It was mind-boggling how that stuff could make such a difference in one's scent!

'I will have to ask her what kind of magic this is later on, but I have a hanyou to deal with right now' she thought, mortified.

Oh well, she'd have to deal him later, she'd hurt him once she met and came to terms with Miroku and Sango.

'This is going to be a long day. At least I'm not with Naraku any more.' At that thought she just calmed and kept walking.

Atsume: Well, that was pretty good for the first chapter. Hey, Inuyasha's probably going to even consider Kagura for a few more chap-

Faith: NOOOOO!!! Don't give it away!

Atsume: Fine! Sheesh! What is it with you people, all I was going to say was that Kagura and Inu-

Sesshomaru and Faith: BYE!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Atsume: Hey peeps! What's up? Well thank you all for the awesome reviews, I love you all! Well, I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to update very frequently…sorry guys.

Inuyasha: Awesome! I get to be with basically every girl in this anime world! And then some!

Kagura: Why must this be with Inuyasha and me! Sure he's hot but I'd much rather Sesshomaru! (Pouts, and moves towards Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: Keep your filthy hands off me wench! I'm with Atsume's alter ego, Faith…

Atsume: under breath don't remind me…

Sesshomaru raises his eyebrow questioningly and suspiciously

Atsume: What are YOU looking at! blushes furiously

Inuyasha: Well, anyways on with the story!

Chapter 2 Strange Love

Last time: 'This is going to be a long day. At least I'm not with Naraku any more.' At that thought she just calmed and kept walking.

Now:

The walk had taken only an hour, thanks to Kagome's strange riding contraption. What was it again? Oh yes, a "bye-sikle", that's what she called it. 'Hmm, it seems to have demonic speed, it's from the future. I wonder what it's like there.' Kagura thought, not paying much attention where she was going, therefore hadn't noticed that Inuyasha had stooped running and ran into him full speed. "Ouch! Dammit wench, watch where your going!" Yelled a very pissed off hanyou, glaring at her accusingly.

"Try watching your tongue and then I will consider your request." Kagura said coolly back at him, loving the way she was making him angry. "Would you two stop that? We're here!" Kagome said, annoyed at the two fiery demons. Kagura turned her attention to the small, unimpressive village. She had expected it to be livelier since the famed Inuyasha group resided here. 'Oh well, less annoying bugs in my way then.' Kagura thought, slightly disappointed that not very many people would talk to her since she _was_ an incarnation of Naraku, he probably wasn't very popular around these parts of Japan. Oh well, he still had that dead corpse of a mate to fuck.

Kagura wrinkled her nose at the thought of Kikyo. She was manipulating both Inuyasha and Naraku to get what she wanted. She was clever indeed, she would hide the scent of their mating Naraku's and Kikyo's) and go to Inuyasha and see if he was ready to go to hell with her. If he declined, she would simply go back to Naraku and satisfy her lust for Inuyasha.

Naraku had noticed that Kikyo would call out the name of the half-breed mutt, but as long as he got what he wanted in the end, it was just fine with him. Naraku's true desire was Kagome. She had overheard Naraku and Kikyo plotting to separate the two, so they could have what they both desired. They were nothing but fools, thinking that it would be that simple to split the two lovers apart.

Kagura stopped as she heard the demon exterminator come out of the hut, fuming. Both Inuyasha and Kagome sighed disappointedly. 'I knew we shouldn't have left those two alone together!' Both thought simultaneously, sweat dropping. Kagome had gone to take a bath. Inuyasha, being the baka that he was, decided to follow her to make sure nothing happened to her. 'It's a good thing I did too! That Kagura wench could've her! No matter how innocent she says she is, I don't trust her.' "Keh!" Inuyasha said suddenly, making everyone, even Kagura, look at him strangely. "What? Have I grown a second head or something? Grr!" He said grumpily, and ran off, pissed. Kagome sighed, "I'll go" she stated, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

Kagura glared, she'd be able to set the half-breed straight! "No, I'll go after the mutt. I know what will cure his temper flares." Kagura said calmly, then ran off after Inuyasha, following her nose. 'The half-breed is fast! Well, he kind of has to be if he's gonna beat Naraku. I'll finally be free of that retch! I'll just have to help him control his temper, shouldn't be too hard, I seem to be good at being a stress reliever, according to Naraku.' She thought with disgust. Before Kikyo came into the picture, Naraku had forced himself on her, fully enjoying her pain and embarrassment. 'The bastard! I still have nightmares about him breathing on my neck! He'll pay with his life' Kagura thought, ready for revenge. She had wanted her first time to be with someone she truly loved, but no! Naraku had to _every part_ of her!

She finally found the young hanyou sitting on a large tree, growling his head off. Kagura smirked, she would love_ this_! "Whelp! Get up and fight me! Or would you prefer it if I went and killed your priestess inste-"she hadn't even finished her sentence before his hand was around her neck Inuyasha glared up at her and snarled, intimidating her slightly, but she just smiled sweetly (AN: If she's even capable of that! Flying wind blade hits Atsume in the head Owwww, damn it Kagura!) and said, "This should help you defeat that bastard." Kagura looked back down at Inuyasha, and saw confusion in his eyes. She smirked at this and sent wind blades at him, hitting him square in the face, making sure there was only enough power in them to make him loosen his grip on her neck.

LATER ON THAT EVENING (I'm not good at battle sequences)

The rest of the Inu group was in the hut doing their usual thing. Miroku hitting on the girls, the girls smacking Miroku, and Shippo and Kirara shaking their heads with annoyance. That is, until a sweaty pair came into the hut with smiles on their faces, both triumphant. I bet you all know who spoke first right? "I see you two were doing some _physical_ inter-action?" said a certain perverted monk. BANG! SMACK! "Owwww!" was heard for about 10 minutes after that comment. "As if I would dirty myself by sleeping with that half-breed!" Kagura yelled out disgusted with the hentai. "I wouldn't want to touch what's already been taken by that evil bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, just as grossed out at the implication. Kagura gasped, 'That's right; I forgot to mask the scent of Naraku inside me. Damn it all!' Kagura ran off in search of a hot spring, almost blinded by tears, thinking of the first time he'd taken her.

Kagura got to the hot spring; shedding off her garments, she got in the water. She decided to let her hair flow freely, so she took her feathers out, and sighed contentedly. She began to hum slightly, then sang out what her heart felt.

I follow the night

Can't stand the light

When will I begin?

To live again?

A silent tear slid from the wind sorceress's eye, unaware of a presence behind her. She continued with her song sorrowfully.

One day I'll fly away

Leave all this to yesterday

What more could your love do for me?

When will love be through with me?

Why live life from dream to dream...

And dread the day

When dreaming ends?

One day I'll fly away

Leave all this to yesterday

Why live life from dream to dream?

And dread the day

When dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away

Fly, fly

Away

A rustle and a sigh from the bushes startled Kagura from her musings. She looked around frantically to find the hentai who dare spy on her while she was bathing. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned around to see someone who she didn't expect to see. Someone she didn't want to see for awhile. She gasped in terror as a clawed hand covered her mouth with a cloth, instantly putting her to sleep. The stranger then wrapped his arm around her naked waist and flew off into the sky, unaware of the pissed off hanyou following closely behind… or was he?

Atsume: Well, what do you all think? I know, I know. I'm bad at these kinds of things; I kinda skip around from scene to scene…… But hey! Ya'll can live with it right?

Sesshomaru: Well, Atsume is sick so she has to get back to bed. Now! Move it!

Atsume: Bye guys! cough, cough


End file.
